The Radiation Physics and Computer Automation Section provides radiation physics services, equipment, and advice on experiments involving radiobiology. Cells, tissue cultures, mice, rats and dogs are irradiated for radiobiology experiments. Current involvement concentrates on I-125 dosimetry related to monoclonal antibody studies.